


Eyes On Me

by b4con



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b4con/pseuds/b4con
Summary: 伊芙琳殺人的短篇段子英雄聯盟主宇宙背景，CP無，原創角色有私生飯騷擾藝人的下場系列（不）





	Eyes On Me

Eyes On Me

* * *

確認過室內已經空無一人，拜絲動了動因為蜷曲太久而變得僵硬的雙腿，手掌費力地撐著地面，從衣櫥後狹小的縫隙裡擠出她乾癟的身子。這裡是海倫娜的更衣室，確切地說，是奧尼林劇場裡獨屬於海倫娜一個人的更衣室。海倫娜是這裡最紅的藝人，是從皮爾特沃夫不遠萬里簽到這兒來的。自從她確定了每週末的夜裡都會在這裡演出的行程，週末的奧尼林劇場幾乎場場爆滿。她是第一位膽敢在這裡扮成一位紳士上臺演唱的，雖然拜絲偶爾會聽到一些多嘴行人的閒話，說海倫娜的表演堪稱畸形秀，一個女人憑什麼穿著紳士的禮服，穿著背帶褲和馬靴唱些淫詞豔語——但拜絲不這樣覺得。上一次聽到這種閒話的時候，她從腳邊拾起一塊尖利的石頭，把它狠狠地拍在了那個長舌男人的頭上。

就在半個小時前，海倫娜曾在這裡為今晚的演出做過準備，她就在這面被十幾個暖黃色的燈泡圈著的梳妝鏡前，剝下她精緻如同演出服一樣的便服裙子，由助手們幫助著裹上束胸，披好墊肩，在用繃帶把她胸前的高挑掩藏起來之前，海倫娜或許還對著鏡子端詳過自己因常年排練和運動而十分矯健勻稱的胴體。拜絲走近梳妝鏡，依次撫摸過梳粧檯上的物件。刷過海倫娜白皙臉頰的化妝刷，她剛剛擠過的底妝液，和纏繞著許多她的長髮的，毛刷一樣的梳子。拜絲從那上面取下一根烏黑均勻的髮絲，抿進口中細細地咀嚼起來。她的手指最終停在了一罐絹制的玫瑰花上。這是海倫娜上臺時，一定會別在胸前的紳士裝口袋裡的花朵，她在每晚的安可之後，都會輕吻這朵玫瑰，然後背過身子，把花兒拋給台下可能是任何一人的幸運兒。上周的幸運兒恰好就是拜絲，她因此跟身旁幾位和她一樣——儘管拜絲本人堅持不這樣認為——的女孩兒打得頭破血流，那些女孩兒裡為首的一位差點兒把她的手腕掐斷，她奪過拜絲手裡的絹花，把她踢倒在地，離開的時候，還耀武揚威地與幾位同伴吹噓著諸如“總有一天要把海倫娜包回家”此類猥褻的話語。她們根本不配，拜絲這樣想著，拿到花兒的是我，她們這些骯髒的蠢貨根本不配。

我最恨的就是你們這些學著我的樣子愛著海倫娜的蠢貨了，你們的愛對她來說都是侮辱。拜絲無數次在海倫娜中場休息的間隙，發狠地瞪著那些向後臺的方向眺望的觀眾們，她想把那些人挨個兒紮死，因為有的時候，海倫娜會跟著他們中的某一位，尤其是樓上包間裡的某位“紳士”踏上早就等候在劇場門口的馬車。但今天不一樣，今天的拜絲是他們之間唯一勝出的人。她潛進了海倫娜在後臺的更衣間，推開空無一人的更衣室門的時候，拜絲已經興奮得快要嘔吐了。就算方才有人走進來的時候，她還是狼狽地鑽進了衣櫥後滿是灰塵的縫隙，但現在站在這裡，這就是她應得的獎賞。她只覺得自己的肩上披著一層永不熄滅的榮光，像從前聽過的傳說中，諾克薩斯的角鬥場裡廝殺到最後的那位勇士一樣。

拜絲找不到海倫娜其他的衣物，她捧著海倫娜的梳子，原地轉了個圈，走到衣櫥邊拽了拽櫥門，卻發現並不能打開。其他的衣物一定都鎖在這裡面，不過沒關係，拜絲把纏繞在那柄梳子上剩餘的頭髮一根根挖下來，悉數填進嘴裡，像個饑餓的流浪漢一樣，差點把自己的手指尖兒都咬下來。髮絲很難被牙齒切碎，咀嚼間繞在舌根的束縛感竟然讓拜絲異常興奮。她捂著嘴巴一邊下嚥一邊幹嘔的期間，更衣間的門口忽然傳來門鎖被開啟的聲音。拜絲一瞬間慌了神，把手裡的梳子隨手一扔，打著滾向衣櫥後的縫隙跑去，但已經來不及了。海倫娜居然出現在更衣室的門口，明明舞臺上的音樂聲還沒有停，隱約間還能聽見她輕佻但靈巧的唱腔。但她就是走進了更衣室，略顯誇張的舞臺妝容還戴在臉上，海倫娜就這樣套著演出用的紳士禮服，瞪著蹲在角落裡泫然欲泣的拜絲，忽然噗地一聲笑了起來。

“我認得你。”海倫娜的第一句話便讓拜絲哭出聲音。

“你一定很喜歡我的表演，因為你每週都來。告訴我，你叫什麼？”這位俊美的男裝伶人輕輕掩上更衣室的木門，門鎖被扣上的聲響異常清脆。海倫娜回身靠在門上，微微揚起下頜，凝視著一邊拍著屁股上的灰土一邊站起身來的拜絲。大概是梳妝鏡上燈光的緣故，海倫娜原本深色的虹膜隱約蒙上了層淡金色的霧氣。也有可能她原本就是貓咪變成的美人，拜絲恍恍惚惚地這樣想著。

她僵硬地吞著口水，把一直含在口中的海倫娜的頭髮一併吞下。“我叫拜絲……不，不是，我的全名其實叫……”

“不需要知道全名，拜絲，這個名字很好聽。而且這樣喊你難道不是更親密嗎？”海倫娜挑了挑右側的眉毛，這是她在舞臺上也經常出現的動作。當她完成一個唱段，轉身前短暫亮相的時候，她一定會像這樣挑起右眉掃視著狂熱的觀眾群。“上週五的晚上，是你接住了我的玫瑰花，但是有些壞蛋跑出來為難你，還搶走了你的花，對不對？我全都看到了。”

說話的間隙，海倫娜已經緩慢地靠近梳粧檯旁，拜絲所在的位置。她的手指掃過梳粧檯上的物件，拜絲連忙移開視線，瞥向更衣室的角落，她想把方才扔出去的梳子找回來遞回給海倫娜，好為自己亂動她東西的行為道歉。然而海倫娜像是看穿了她的心思，一手扶上她顫抖的肩膀，另一隻手伸向那只插滿玫瑰假花的罐子。她從罐中取了一朵，仿佛真的能聞到玫瑰的香氣一樣，用力地嗅著那朵假花，然後把它舉得離拜絲近了些，用花瓣輕輕劃著拜絲紅得發燙的臉：“這朵給你，現在沒人能搶走它了。”

“我……”在能夠說句一句完整的話之前，拜絲先握住了假花的花柄，連同海倫娜的手背一起，狂亂地按在自己臉上。海倫娜的手掌像冰塊一樣冷，但或許是因為自己的臉實在是太燙了。她像是捂著一座即將噴發的火山一樣，死死地把海倫娜的手掌壓在臉頰上，控制不住地開始抽泣。“我沒想到……您居然全都知道，我……我一直都很喜歡您，一直都把您看作我的——”

“情人，是不是？”海倫娜將臉頰貼得更近，鼻尖像只試探食物的老鼠一樣在拜絲的睫毛前遊蕩。拜絲無法否認，她想捂住自己因驚喜而張大的嘴巴，卻發現她的臉和海倫娜之間的距離已經不夠一隻手掌的厚度了。

與無數個把海倫娜的畫像藏在枕下入睡的夢境一樣，海倫娜飛快地把雙唇覆蓋上來，同時像搬著一台壞掉的電風扇一樣把她抱到梳粧檯上。海倫娜的親吻綿長得仿佛不用呼吸，拜絲只感覺鼻腔充滿了香粉和唇膏的氣味，那雙鑽進她襯衣的手像對冰涼的活泥鰍，滑過每一處被拜絲期待過無數次的身體部位，可憐的小仰慕者抖得越發劇烈，她將雙手撐在身後保持平衡，雙眼緊閉，不知是因為興奮還是恐慌，拜絲臉上的肌肉不受控制地抽搐著。她已經分不清這是夢境還是現實，也根本想不通，明明海倫娜只是初次與自己會面，為什麼竟然會如此主動。她當然注意不到，海倫娜貼附在她身上扭動的期間，有什麼東西像細蛇鑽出泥土一般，從她後腰中間緩慢地冒了出來。

海倫娜勾開拜絲上衣的最後一隻扣子，手指順著她淺淺的肚臍向下摸去。以往夢到這個瞬間的時候，拜絲一定會毫無預兆地驚醒，然後無論她怎樣閉緊眼睛，逼自己返回方才的夢境，大腦也不會再聽從她的指令。她的腿間除了該被儘快換去清洗的床單以外，什麼也不會再有。然而這次她的夢是持續的，那只冰涼的手絲毫沒有停下的意思。拜絲的兩腿之間仿佛被倒了一杯冰塊，順從著她的欲望，海倫娜把她的後背推到梳粧檯後的牆面上，那只閑著的手伸到她腰後，禁錮住她的下半身，卡在她腿間的手則毫不猶豫地向深處探去。 

舞臺上女高音的演唱仍然能在隱約間聽到，拜絲把幾乎要爆發的喘息拼命壓在喉嚨與顱腔之間，雖然海倫娜已經鎖上了更衣室的門，她還是擔心路過的人會聽到屋子裡不該存在的動靜——不，她為什麼要擔心？她巴不得那些駕著豪車把海倫娜接走的紳士們，和搶奪她玫瑰花的女孩們此刻都站在她身邊，他們只配站在那裡見證海倫娜落在拜絲身體上的愛撫。冰涼的觸感在她滾燙的皮肉間迅速抽枝發芽，她不由得用力將身子向下坐了坐，好讓海倫娜的手指填充得更加妥善。她攀住海倫娜的肩膀，明顯感到下身的熱量正以自己無法控制的速度流淌到梳粧檯上，順著她的小腿不斷滴向地面。

“太深了……”拜絲從刺痛和滿足感中試探著睜開一隻眼睛，梳粧檯上已經鋪滿了大概是她的體液的東西，或許是她真的被海倫娜搞昏了頭，恍惚間那體液居然泛著詭異的腥紅，變成了與她方才接到手心的那朵玫瑰花同樣的顏色。拜絲將視線移向交合的位置，順著海倫娜切割的動作輕微地前後擺動著臀部，然後就發現那片血紅正順著她的大腿根爬上了她的肚臍。有簇刺狀的東西穿透了她的肚臍，她下腹的皮肉已經因為那簇尖刺的存在整個兒裂開了。那梳粧檯上流淌的哪兒是什麼體液呢，分明就是她自己的鮮血。

“海倫娜！？”

巨大的驚恐刹那間支配了拜絲的全身，她發瘋一樣把海倫娜的肩膀向外狂推，但嘴唇突然被海倫娜緊緊咬住，掙脫不得。拜絲握起拳，使勁敲打海倫娜的肩膀，然而海倫娜卻嘭地一聲把她的額頭推到了身後的牆上，她從猛烈的撞擊中恢復意識時，發現海倫娜正滿足地咀嚼著什麼。拜絲這才意識到自己的嘴唇已經少了一塊，而且海倫娜的面容也隨著咀嚼的動作發生了讓她難以置信的變化。

海倫娜原本烏黑的長髮緩慢地化成黑色的煙霧，瞳孔裡的亮金色也越發明顯。她的膚色也從原本人類的顏色逐漸變青變暗，煙霧徹底消失後，黏在拜絲面前的變成了個周身燃燒著粉紅色火焰的，有著銀色頭髮和尖長獠牙的奇怪女人。那女人一絲不掛，身上不規則地披著些油亮的黑色鱗片，拜絲從來沒見過這樣的生物，她比海倫娜要美豔百倍，正興奮地舔著形狀完美的嘴唇，一隻手抓著自己額前的頭髮，另一隻手埋在自己已經破碎的下體裡。拜絲說不出話，她呆滯地盯著女人過分明亮的雙眼，餘光仿佛注意到，自己的皮膚上有什麼絨毛一樣的，沒有實體卻能被看到的東西，隨著她的微笑被源源不斷地抽離出來。

“疼嗎？”女人仿佛能觸碰到那些絨毛似的，把手懸在拜絲的胸口來回游走，“如果現在還不痛的話……”她打了個響指，那些絨毛瞬間一齊在拜絲的肌膚上爆炸，鋪天蓋地的疼痛感立馬從她身體的各個角落紮進了她的骨髓。拜絲像過電一樣僵直地倒在梳粧檯上，疼痛帶來的僵直讓她的身體硬得像根木樁。那女人抽回那只切碎她下半身的手掌，抬起腰後的尖刺，乾脆地刺穿了拜絲小腹處的那團混亂，像切豆腐似的一路劃開到她肋骨底端橫膈膜的位置。

“你不——不是——！！”拜絲的慘叫已經尖厲得不像人類，她連海倫娜的名字都無法完整地喊出，缺失的下唇讓她連正常的發音都不能完成。她還在嘗試著用手臂撐起身體，但沾滿了血和汗水的皮膚讓她根本沒法在梳粧檯上撐穩。拜絲手臂一滑，整個人失去平衡，從妝臺上橫著滾了下來。乾瘦的身體砸到地面，肚子裡的東西隨著衝擊從小腹的裂口處紛紛掉出。可憐的女孩兒嚎叫著，伸手想要把那些血紅裡泛白的腸子和器官攬回腹中，那女人卻跟著她的動作蹲下身子，帶著短刺的手掌撫上拜絲顫抖的手，像是安慰她一樣，輕輕地拍了拍，順著她手握的方向摸到腸子中的一根，然後猛地拔斷了那根脆弱的組織。

“伊芙琳。”她臉上帶著拜絲根本看不懂的有些癲狂的笑意，盯著斷口處噴出的，散發著惡臭的內容看了一會兒，嫌惡地把那根組織丟下，用沾著鮮血的手爪握住拜絲吃痛扭曲的臉頰，“你應該這樣叫我。海倫娜是什麼東西？”

“你不是……”拜絲已經失去了下半身的知覺，她只能感覺到自己的後頸和肩膀的肌肉在不斷地抽搐，因為視線裡的伊芙琳正無規則地不斷晃動，這當然是因為她在不受控制地狂點腦袋的緣故。伊芙琳擰著拜絲臉上的皮肉，把她的頭部固定到只能面向自己。這樣就算她的獵物翻滾得像一條被撒了鹽的鼻涕蟲，她還是能不間斷地把拜絲痛苦的表情盡收眼底。女孩兒不由自主的表演讓伊芙琳十分享受，尤其是她掙扎間甩動頭顱的樣子，伊芙琳不由得把拇指塞進拜絲的口中，在她把腦袋強行扭到另一個方向的時候，手指上的尖刺便將她一側的嘴角利索地切到了耳根。

臉頰斷面處的血液迅猛地滲出，伊芙琳輕輕挑開那層單薄的斷面，女孩兒的口腔中只剩下暗紅色的血泡，原本雪白的牙齒都被染成了與牙齦一樣的紅色。她的舌頭還在一抖一抖地拍打著下頜，似乎還在無聲地喊著海倫娜的名字。伊芙琳順著舌頭拍動的節奏這樣猜測著。

女孩兒的痛覺還沒有完全喪失，她的眼珠牢牢地鎖在伊芙琳亮金色的虹膜上，不論伊芙琳轉頭去端詳她身體的哪個位置，拜絲似乎用盡所有的力氣也要把這個惡魔的面容印到自己即將失去一切功能的大腦裡。伊芙琳乾脆把手從拜絲的臉上移開，她按著拜絲的肩膀，讓她仰面躺好，自己則跨坐到拜絲破碎的下腹。腿間覆蓋著的敏感的鱗片接觸到女孩兒腹腔內顫動的組織與偏高的體溫，黏糊糊的觸感讓伊芙琳滿足而興奮。她撥開散落在地上的器官，像普通女孩打開一隻心愛的手提包一樣，掀開拜絲腹部的開口，一路暢通無阻地向上撕去。很快，拜絲急促抖動著的雙肺與更深處的心臟就展露在伊芙琳面前。就算在昏黃的燈光下，暗紅的胸腔裡，伊芙琳也能準確地判斷出那些器官的所在。她開心地用腰後的尖刺刺穿了拜絲胸膛處的軟骨，順便切斷了連結著心臟的血管。她取下那顆還在劇烈抽動的東西，深情款款地一邊與拜絲逐漸翻白的眼球對視著，一邊把那塊心臟上跳動最劇烈的部位撕咬下來，一口吞了下去。

吞食人類的血肉並不是最必要的步驟，伊芙琳只是看心情決定自己是否要品嘗一下獵物心臟的味道。她注意到拜絲心血管斷面的位置，血液噴濺的速度逐漸減慢，她的眼球在抽搐中逐漸滾回原位，瞳孔也在一開一合中逐漸渙散，伊芙琳有些掃興，但也沒有什麼更好的延續對方痛感的辦法。每一場精彩的演出都有閉幕的一刻，在吞掉手中最後一塊心臟肌肉之後，透過尖刺的末梢，伊芙琳感覺得到，這間屋子裡已經沒有更多疼痛供她享用了。她有些意猶未盡地把下身在女孩兒仍然微微顫抖的軀體上前後滑動了一會兒，緩緩站起身來。從更衣室的房門款步走出去的時候，她的身形也化成一團黑色的陰影，飛快地消失在後臺昏暗的燈光裡。

門鎖被擰動的聲音撬動了拜絲最後的一點兒感官。大概是海倫娜演出的安可結束，她走回更衣室來卸妝整理，準備回家休息了吧。——不，不對，海倫娜方才一直在這裡。我潛到她的更衣室裡見到了她，她一直陪著我，她一定很喜歡我。

這股奇妙的幸福感在更衣室的上空盤旋了不知多久。拜絲一直這樣想著，海倫娜一定是喜歡我的，不是別人，而是這世界上唯一的，躲在她的更衣室裡，等待與她見面的我。

因為海倫娜把我吃掉了。


End file.
